1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ceiling board and, more particularly, to a two layered composite ceiling board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Embossed ceiling products are being manufactured to add design features to those products. Wet formed mineral fiberboard is one type of board being used to put an embossed image on a ceiling product. One method of embossing these images is by placing the board in a hot press under pressure and a dwell period. The resulting products have some restrictions in the images that can be reproduced in the mineral fiberboard because of tears in the board surface created in the embossing process.
Currently, there is a manufacturing process for embossed mineral fiberboard using a flat bed hot press. The patterns used in this process are designed so that the amount of tearing of the fiber structure is minimized. During the embossing process, the fiber structure of the board while being pressed is also being stretched and pulled apart especially if the images are at sharp angles. Even some of the present patterns being embossed have some small tears which require additional paint that causes some loss in the fidelity of the image. One objective of this invention is to reduce the pattern restrictions due to tears in the board surface. Another objective is eliminating the smaller cracks leaving a smooth clean surface which requires less paint and improves the fidelity of the image.